Corpse party, Kitty Cat's treat
by Otx5311
Summary: Sayaka and Naho are having a sleep over. And an owner and her new found pet have come personal experiences, please let me know what you think constructive criticism is always welcome


Naho and Sayaka were having a sleepover, Sayaka's mother was gone with her father on their honey moon. On the long list of girly things, was challenges, each of them had to complete a list of challenges and the loser had to do a list of dares that each of the girls put in a jar, and the winner would randomly draw out. Sayaka had just lost the bet of being able to smell the most pepper without sneezing. Naho reached into pull a piece of paper out of the jar, the paper read "Loser has to strip to underwear and dress up like a cat and then get tied up by the winner." Naho smiled and said, "Sayaka did you want to do this to me." Sayaka who's face looked like a tomato by now said "We jus had to write down dares, and 'I just had something," Naho smiled and said "oh so you've been having fantasies huh?, a bet's a bet so let's get started" Thy then proceeded to go upstairs where sayaka was given a pair of cat ears and went into the bath room. Naho heard form within the bathroom "Oh this is so embarrassing." Naho said " a bet's a bet so come on out" Sayaka stepped out in nothing but her pink bra and panties and cat ears on her head. Sayaka blushing said "I hate this" Naho responded " i didn't know kitties talked like that." Sayake than sadly said "Meow" Naho smiled and said "good kitty now let's go" Naho then led Sayaka into her bedroom. Syaka said "what are we doing here?" Naho smiled before closing the door and said "you know what the last part of the dare was." Sayaka exclaimed "Naho please no i really don't want to get tied up" Naho picked up rope she had hidden behind the desk while Sayaka was changing and said "Is my kitty gonna be good to it's owner, or will I have to force her?" Sayaka knowing Naho's vast spiritual powers sat down and let Naho tie her up. Sayaka said "Ow do you have to make it that tight my wrist feel like they're losing all feeling in them. Naho then said " What is it that my kitty is saying?" Once her hands were tightly restrained behind her back, Naho laid Sayaka down on her back and tied her feet to the legs of the bed. Than Naho said "I think a blindfold would suit my kitty nice." Sayaka said "No Naho don't blindfolf me that wasn't part of the dare" Naho just went through her closet and found a thick black cloth that was used for a dress walked back over to the bed put the cloth over Sayaka's eyes and hair and tied it tightly behind her head. Sayaka grunted in frustration "hrrm" as now she couldn't see a thing through the blackness of the cloth. Naho sat down on the bed and asked while rubbing Sayaka's stomach, "well what should I do with my super cute kitty cat?" Sayaka looked up and squealed "Naho" Naho put one finger over Sayaka's lips and the started petting her hair like a Kitty then asking "Shhh, What does a Kitty cat say?" Sayaka grunted in frustration before answering "Meow" Naho then said "good kitty" while continuing to pet Sayaka's head, then she got up and said "I wonder if I could find a collar for my kitty?" Sayaka after hearing this, tried wriggling her around hoping to that if she struggled enough she could escape her bindings, but nothing gave way. Naho noticing this walked back over and said "Why is my kitty trying to tun away, guess i'll have to punish her." Then Naho jumped on top of Sayaka and immediately started rubbing her fingers against her bare skin rapidly. Sayaka uncontrollably blurted out in laughter. "Ahhh, haaaaa, hahahahahahahahahahahahahah, ahhhahhaaaahahahahahahaha!" Naho deviously smiled and said "be a good kitty and I'll stop." Sayaka said "Meoooowwwwww, please, Meeeeeeeeooooooooow!" Naho stopped and resumed petting Sayaks's head like a kitty, "Good kitty, will you be my good little kitty Kat?" Sayaka wide eyed even though Naho couldn't see through the blindfold on Sayaka's eyes timidly responded, "Meow" Naho syas hold on a minute I'll be right back. Naho stepped out of the room. Just as she did that something happened to Sayaka, she got an itch on her head, legs and upper back. Since she couldn't scratch due to her arms and legs being restrained Sayaka instinctively started fidgeting and sturggling seeing if there was some way she could escape her rope bondage and use her arms or legs again,or at least try to artificially scratch some of her itches some how. So Sayaka started struggle and move back and forth within her bonds, this went on for a few minutes but then Naho cmae back. Sayaka's grunting and struggling in silence was broken when she heard, "bad kitty you're trying to escpape again!" Sayaka tried to quickly rush to her own defense "No!, Naho there was a, I felt." Naho deviously smiled and said "looks like I'll have to punish my kitty some more." Sayaka tried to convince her to stop by starting "No Naho I was itchy" Naho didn't even acknowledge Sayaka as Naho was already down by her feet getting ready to strike. Naho began quickly running her fingers up and down the soles of sayaka's feet. Sayaka couldn't hold in her laughter as she blurted out, "Haaaaaa, hahah ahahaha ahah ahhahahahhahhhahaaaaaaaaaa!" Naho started to move more up to Sayaka's legs, eventually once she reached Sayaka's upper thighs. At this point Naho's tickle were less like torture and more like teases that came every 15 seconds or so. Then Naho realizing how close she was getting to Sayaka's panties, came up on the bed entirely went on her hands and looked directly up Sayaka's legs. then she started to move right below her panties with her tickles, this caused Sayaka to moan, "Naho!" Naho continued the tickles as she instructed "Moan like a Kitty." Sayaka exclaimed "Naho, Meow!, Meow!" Naho then raised her head up int between Sayaka's legs until her head was within 4 inches of Sayaka's panties then she started to blow air. This caused Sayaka to moan even louder "Meow!, Meow!" Naho Blew one more time causing Sayaka to again moan "Meow!" Naho said "Know will my kitty behave?" Sayaka responded, "Yes Meow." Naho said "good, now i believ my kitty has earned some milk." Naho got a glass of milk from the table, which is what she went out to get. Naho brought the milk to Sayaka's lips to drink it. Sayaka slipped slowly before Naho took the milk glass from her and poured it all over her head, chest and legs. Sayaka was now covered in milk. Sayaka grunted "urghh" Naho smiled and replied, "I'm so sorry I'll clean it up" Naho then began to start licking Sayaka all over from her head down. As she go around the cleavage in Sayaka's bra area she made the licks extra slow, smooth and wet. This causes Sayaka to pant and moan "Naho!" and Sayaka having the blindfold over her eyes made the touch so much more sensual. Sayaka moaned "Meow!, Meow! Naho then moved on down to her thighs she started licking up causing Sayaka to pant uncontrollably. Then she started to move just inches away from Sayaka's panties, this was all Sayaka could take as she yelled "Naho!, Naho!, Meow!, Meow!" Before she climaxed, Naho could see that her panties were becoming wet, and it wasn't from the milk. Naho then stood up and said "good kitty." and then started petting her head. Then Naho got up and told Sayaka "well I say it's time for bed I'll unite my little kitty in the morning." Sayaka really didn't want to spend the night with her hands tied behind her back, feet tied to the posts, and blindfolded, but she felt that arguing with Naho would lead Nowhere, also given the treat that she had just been given she saw i as a fair trade. Naho started setting up her sleeping bag next to the bed. Sayaka using sound as her guide, since she was blindfolded couldn't see a thing, turned her head over and asked one more request from Naho, "Naho." Naho looked over and responded "hmmm" Sayaka asked "will you pet my head again?" Naho smiled before coming over and petting her head, before leaning down and giving Sayaka a kiss on her forehead. Naho asked "Is my kitty happy?" Sayaka looked up to where she assumed Naho was, she couldn't tell with the blindfold on and she muttered, "Meow." Naho turned of the lights and said "good night kitty." Sayaka completely helpless stuck on the bed with her hands tied with ropes tightly behind her back, feet stuck, and only being able to see pitch black due to the blindfold that was tied tightly around her eyes and long brown hair. Sayaka rested her head on her pillow, closed her eyes beneath her blindfold and quietly claimed, "I'm such a lucky kitty cat."


End file.
